


Open Wide

by PROUDPERV



Category: Johny Johny Yes Papa (Nursery Rhyme)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROUDPERV/pseuds/PROUDPERV
Summary: Papa looked at his young son between his legs. The kid was licking under his dad's foreskin now, tasting the salty pre-cum mixed with sweat. Meanwhile, his small, curious hands were caressing the fat sausage, and the tasty balls."Johny Johny?" Asked the man softly.The boy took the dripping glans out of his tiny mouth. "Yes Papa?""Eating meat?""Yes, Papa..." Johny answered eagerly.The man smiled, and raised his son's chin. "Open wide...""Ah Ah Ah..." Johny opened his mouth as his father spat a considerable amount of hot saliva into his throat.
Relationships: Johny/Papa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Johny Johny?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these two videos of "Johny Johny, Yes Papa?":
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRSlYYRId6g
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfpH4sLUIlg&t=60s
> 
> Johny: 7yo | Papa: 30+yo. Those two actors are the ones I have in mind for the roles of Johny and his Papa, but you are welcome to imagine the people you prefer.
> 
> (I'm still working on the updates for this.)

Papa let the car idle as he waited for his son Johny. The Jeep was a lucky find. He marvelled at his luck. The road from the highway to the cabin was very rough. He had nearly knocked out the crank shaft on his last trip up there. When was that? One? No, two years ago. Man oh man, two long years. No wonder he was feeling stir-crazy. The divorce had been relatively smooth but had left everyone disoriented. New day.

Papa heard the door slam. As he looked out he watched Johny eagerly bound towards the vehicle. Smile beaming, hair sun-dappled, the eight year old reached the Jeep all aglow.

"Great wheels, Papa. Very cool," he gushed as he opened the door, tossed his backpack in the rear, before climbing in. As he buckled up he offered, "Missed you."

"Missed you, too, Johny-Johny." Papa responded automatically. He grinned at his only child. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Jeep in gear, they were off on their three week adventure. As Johny sought a radio station Papa was secretly glad that he had cashed in his sick days. At thirty years of age Papa was well employed but he had been with this advertising company less than eleven months. Thankfully his first campaign in YouTube had been a huge winner. Anything he seemed to want he got. The powers that be were smiling. ‘Keep the good thoughts,’, he thought. The road ahead was clear, the sky cloudless, and his pride and joy was beside him. What more did Papa need? He would soon find out. Papa and Johny were on a road neither was prepared to maneuver. Or either would have believed would bring them all they desired.

After almost five hours of non-stop driving Papa made the turn-off onto the rough road.

"Hey-!" Johny laughed as he was jostled about. His father joined in the laughter as the Jeep bumped through the holes then over exposed rocks. Johny laughed uproariously. "This isn't a car! It's a Tilt-a-Whirl!" He joked referring to his favorite amusement park ride.

"Ya got that right, Johny!"

As the road levelled off the cabin came into view. With a groan the gear was placed in park. Father and son gathered the first haul as they exited the vehicle.

"Papa, this looks great."

The rough hewn cabin rested in a brief clearing. Surrounded by forest it looked small but inviting. There were few windows but the stone chimney dominated the entire back of the structure. As they rounded to the front the deep verandah seemed welcoming with its two steps up and porch swing. They dropped the bags by the door before making two more trips for supplies from the Jeep.

"Find the bags. Your Papa needs food."

Papa fumbled with the key releasing the bolt. As they dragged the stuff inside they both looked at each other and grinned. The air was humid. Windows were quickly opened. The food was the priority. It was put away while Johny found the chocolate. Munching away the food was quickly stashed.

“Johny Johny…” His dad started.

“Yes, Papa?” Asked sweetly the 7-year-old boy, tiny mouth smeared in milky chocolate.

“Eating chocolate?” Papa asked with his arms crossed and a dubious stare.

Johny hid the chocolate bar behind his back before answering, looking down. “No Papa.”

“Open wide…”

The child did as his dad told him, and Papa just shook his head.

"You need protein and vitamins, Johny… Not candy. I'll make a bar-b-que, and make some steamed carrots. Steaks good?"

Johny nodded happily. “Yes, Papa!” As his Papa set up outside he put away their clothes and set the toiletries in the bathroom. The kid noticed there was a sink and tub but the toilet was dry. ‘Weird’, he thought. Once his self-imposed chores were done he joined his Papa by the bonfire.

"I like your fire, Papa."

Papa looked at his son. "Thanks, baby."

Johny laughed. "I don't think the toilet works."

Papa watched the flame on the briquets begin to lower. "Never has. It never got hooked up."

Johny didn't hesitate: "Where do I go?"

Papa chuckled. "Wherever you like, Johny-Johny." He looked at the shiney boy as they both burst out laughing.

With such a bad start it was surprising how well the steaks turned out. Papa's was rare and Johny's medium. ‘No blood. Sooo gross’, he had warned but perfection happened. They ate contentedly swatting at the occasional fly.

"No fooling, Papa. I've really gotta go..."

Papa looked at the squirming youth. "Come on. Let me teach you the woods." He led the kid about fifty yards from the back of the cabin. There they came across an obvious outhouse. "In emergencies," Papa grinned. "It's really gross." He moved past the lean-to leading a little ways into the bush. He began to unbuckle his shorts. "But if you need to go and you're alone then you piss by the cabin. Woods can be dangerous. And piss will keep the wildlife away."

Johny was at a loss. Was he supposed to pee next to his Papa? The man didn't hesitate as he hauled out his big man penis. Johny glanced but quickly turned his eyes. The meat was big. Certainly much bigger than his own. Now what?

"Come on. Or you'll piss your pants." Papa watched the boy fumble then pull out his pricklet. ‘Not too shabby’, he thought then found himself amused as the lithe lad struggled to begin. Papa looked at his own as he pissed. Nothing to be embarrassed about. His piss thundered as his sons trickled before it released its full stream. Papa felt an unusual sense of pride as he pissed alongside his son. Father and son. Comfortable with each other. It made Papa pleased.

Johny trembled inside. But his Papa was so regular about the entire thing. His Papa's stream covered more area than his own. Even his piss was smaller. He couldn't help but notice his Papa swinging the dick before putting it away. Some big butted show-off.

Papa zipped up as he glanced over. "Hold it, buddy. You've gotta shake out the last drops or you'll end up with a piss-leak on your pants." He watched the lad light up with understanding as he shook his small pale dink. ‘Was I ever that small’, Papa thought. As he moved away he was quickly followed by his son.

The embers were left to cool as they washed up the plates and tidied away all food. As Papa well knew, leftovers were an invitation to the forest denizens. Once he was satisfied he shucked most of his clothes.

"Bed already?" Johny said looking at the hirsute man in his briefs.

"Nah." Papa began to make up the only bed with sheets and pillows brought from home. "I want you to see the sunset but I've gotta take a shower. I'm beginning to reek." He pulled out a towel and fresh briefs.

Johny grabbed a pop from the fridge. As he heard the pipe squeak out the water the boy made his way to the swing on the verandah. The air was cooler than the day but that wasn't saying much. It was still pretty muggy. The boy sipped as he listened to the forest sounds. The air was sweet with some kind of blossom. Tree tops swayed gentley as their branches creaked. The crickets began to make their presence known. He inhaled deeply as he settled back on the swing.

Johny began to wonder about his Papa. He missed the man's daily presence at home but had to admit quiet was better than shouting. But here they were. Up in the outer edge of nowhere. No YouTube. No online games. So why wasn't he bored. He would be if they were at home. He wondered if his Papa was ever bored. Was he bored now? No, didn't seem that way. Papa seemed to be happy. Really happy. Maybe the mountain air left him loopy. Johny chuckled softly. It was sort of loopy pissing with Papa. Really. Well, kind of. But then when he pulled out his…

"Hanging in, Johny?" Papa called from inside.

"Just on the swing," he called back. His cheeks reddened at the interruption to his thoughts. The kid was still grinning as his Papa stepped out clad in clean briefs. "Guess I should wash up, too."

Papa caused the seat to shift awkwardly as he sat. "Not yet. You need to see this sunset." He stretched an arm along the back giving his sons head support. "It's our first sunset of the season. I want to share it with you."

Johny rested his head. Then the sky began to change. Blue melted to orange melted to purples. All of the shades of purple. The sky streaked it's hues as the further away the sun fell into hiding the darker the back of the sky became. For more than two hours the guys watched night fall.


	2. Yes, Papa?

Johny woke with a start. Then he remembered where he was. He luxuriated for a few moments as he yawned and stretched. Then he sat up. No Papa in sight. Obviously he had to be close by. Of course. Right?

He made his way pass the couch towards the kitchen. With a quick glance the fact that his Papa was not in the can was confirmed by the open door and the quiet. So quiet. Not even bird song. Johny tiptoed to the screen door. Softly he said, "Papa?"

"Out here, Johny!"

The reassuring voice brought the boy outside. There was the tall broad man half sitting on the wood railing still in his tight briefs. Johny grinned his good morning. "You're up early."

"It's after eight. Up here I wake the sun up." Papa ran a hand over the scruff of his morning beard. "Think I should grow this out?" He laughed as the kid rolled his eyes. "Maybe not." The man stood to his full height. Nodding his head towards the front view he said, “I'll get breakfast. Just stay by the cabin."

Breakfast was over in a languid fashion. As Johny showered, Papa cleaned. When the boy appeared, Papa was already dressed for their hike. The boy put on similar hikers and shorts and a tee shirt while his Papa prepared a picnic basket. And in short time father and son were off.

After twenty minutes they were at the spring-fed pond just a few feet deep with a sandy floor. Stripping down quickly they barrelled into the refreshing water with loud splashes. From the rising heat of the day the sun-drenched pool cooled them with the fresh sting of cold. They splashed about happily with Papa heaving his son into the air before the inevitable splash down. Laughing loudly they tagged and dunked each other and swam basking in the surrounding nature.

Feeling the slight pangs of hunger Papa was first out to set up the picnic. Donning his shorts he began to put the food onto the blanket.

"Good idea, Papa. I'm starving."

"Starving?" Papa mocked the word coming from such a young mouth. Then he glanced over towards the pond.

Papa stood transfixed. His son rose from the water slowly, dappled in sunshine. The naked youth glowed with absolute beauty. Papa swallowed as he took in the lithe figure with his brown hair, swan neck, pale nipples and the absolute beauty that made his son appear almost ethereal. Why had he never noticed how exquisite his boy was? And why did he notice it now? Papa looked away as he made his eyes focus on the task at hand. Disconcerted, his hands fairly trembled.

Johny sat naked on the blanket.

Papa gulped. “Johny Johny?”

“Yes, Papa?” His son looking at him with boyish curiosity.

“Eating…” Papa gave another look at the kid’s body. His uncut tiny penis a marvel. Not even the half the size of his own thumb. “…Naked?”

Johny nodded with an innocent smile plastered on his angelic face. “Yes, Papa.”

Papa just tried to control his breathing after that.

The boy prattled on in a never-ending stream of dialogue that only begged the occasional comment from his Papa. Papa was grateful for he knew he couldn't keep up any conversation of consequence. His brain felt confused as his body betrayed to him at least the disquieting reality. He had to think of something else. Anything else but the beauty naked before him. Later, when lunch was done, he feigned disinterest at another swim. He was not about to take off his shorts until he figured this out.

Even after dinner was done and the time was right for sleeping he sent Johny off to bed alone. He wanted to read was the explanation given. Instead he sat on the porch swing troubled enough to not comprehend anything he had read. He kept his briefs on when he slid into bed next to the naked boy. After a long look down at his sleeping son he rolled onto his other side only to fall into a fitful sleep.


	3. Being Naughty?

Johny woke first. Gingerly he stepped from the bed making his way to the side of the cabin. The dewy grass was cool on his feet as he took his morning piss. He marveled how free he felt outside totally bare. This would never be allowed at home. Course he would never pee against the house either. The thought made him giggle.

"JOHNY!"

The boy was startled at the harsh voice. His Papa sounded really mad. He came around the side of the cabin to see his father standing in his briefs with a mean scowl.

"I'm just taking a pee, Papa."

"In the front! Where I can see you! Christ!"

The door slammed after the man. Johny quickly followed. He didn't usually raise his voice but when he did it was best to placate him.

"I'm sorry, Papa." Johny stood with his eyes searching as his hands cupped his tiny dick protectively.

"I don't want excuses. Use your head. Fuck, do you know what could happen to you alone out there? If anything happened to you…" Papa swallowed before looking squarely at his boy. "Just be careful," he said in a far gentler voice.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad," the boy almost pleaded with teary eyes. Tentatively he took a step forward then was welcomed with open arms. He hugged his father, the crisis over.

Papa kissed the top of his head. "What am I supposed to do with you, Johny-Johny?" But the question was one that sent a wave of fear down his spine.

After breakfast and spending a good deal of time scouring down the cabin they decided the best break was a furious game of touch football. Johny proved his worth with often quick plays that both surprised and proudly delighted his father. Johny decided it was his turn to man the bar-b-que for lunch though there was nothing more exotic than hot dogs and potato chips on the menu.

"You're a good cook," Papa praised between chomps.

"I only learn from the best."

Papa paused. "Did I teach you how to cook hot dogs?" His mind did a quick search.

"I said the best," the boy smiled mischievously. "Grandpa."

Papa threw a chip at him. "Smart-ass."

It was later in the day that everything changed.

Papa was in the kitchenette washing the carrots and potatoes for that evenings dinner when he heard his son call to him. But the voice was odd, foreign almost. He turned off the cold tap then walked onto the verandah.

Papa's heart turned to ice.

Between the bottom of the stairs and where Johny stood off in the distance was a brown bear. A bear! On all fours the furry head looked at Papa as he stepped onto the verandah. The bear gave him a barely passing glance. He was much more interested in the tasty morsel only a few yards from him.

Johny looked at his Papa, his own face a study in terror. "Papa, I…" he trembled.

"Shush." Papa's teeth were clenched. His mind snapped to auto-pilot. What was in the cabin? A knife? No. A broom? Not sturdy enough. A plank? No two by fours. Bear mace? Yes, yes! But where? Think. Bureau? Counter? Top drawer! He retreated swftly but as quietly as he was able. Seconds (minutes, hours, days) he was back outside running towards the beast the spray being diffused in a steady stream as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The animal looked at the crazy man with a quizzical gaze. Then the scent of spray hit its nose. It knew this scent. This carried stinging eyes. The food wasn't worth that. The bear swung around lumbering quickly to find a less bothersome meal.

Papa watched the beast go as he continued to yell. Only after he was certain it was safe did he start backing towards Johny. His eyes scanned over and over. "Gone." He was satisfied. He then turned to see his son. The kid shook with the fear. The boy didn't move towards him as he approached quickly. Scooping Johny up he raced back to the cabin. Once in he locked the screen door as if that would matter. Papa fell to the floor holding Johny fast as the can rolled free from his clutch.

Johny burst into tears. Then he began to cry so hard his body racked with the need to breathe properly. He clung to his father.

"You're okay. You're safe. Papa’s here. I'm here," he soothed clutching the youth to him. As the boy trembled he felt all energy drain from his body. The boy burbled nonsense if only to assure himself it was over. Papa let him prattle on as he whispered words of comfort in his ear.

Johny sniffled as he calmed down. He felt the strong arms about him begin to relax and he suddenly pulled tighter to the hairy mountain. "NO!" he yelled before the massive arms squeezed fighter.

Papa held on. "It's over. You're safe. I love you." The words caught in his throat. Oh, how he loved him. Fear began to sneak into his mind.

"Johny Johny?"

"Yes, Papa?" The boys voice was so small so he made his deeply soothing.

Johny pushed back so he could look at his rescuer. "Did you… Did you just peed your pants?"

“N-No Papa…" The kid answered weakly, although the big yellow puddle of piss underneath him said otherwise. Papa offered him a weak smile.

Johny looked at his Papa with a confused awed expression. His fingers reached up to touch a tear on his cheek. "You're crying." It was offered as surprised observation.

Papa merely looked at his son.

"You really do." Johny said suddenly.

Papa took a deep swallow. "Really do what?"

"Love me."

Papa was relieved to be able to truly chuckle. "Yes, baby boy." This time they both smiled. Papa looked at the open clear eyes. Gently he kissed the soft lips. "I really do love you." The pit of his stomach was suddenly cold as an unbelievable realization knocked him for a loop. He had just kissed his underaged son.

The boy stood there, frozen. As his eyes opened even more when he felt his father’s mouth touching his. That had been a man’s rough mouth, a man’s breath… And most importantly, Papa’s own lips touching his.

Papa grabbed the boy’s shoulders firmly, as if finally deciding what to do about his own urges, and without hesitation he leaned up to kiss one of the sweet tears away.


End file.
